Bleeding Love
by taylor'sbaby1
Summary: Special Agent Isabella Swan works for the NCIS. When Alice introduces her brother to Bella, will there be sparks, or will tragedy strike before there can be a happy ending to their fairy tail. Regular couples.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this story popped into my head, and I had a big itch to start writing it. Why did I Get Married will continue to be updated along with this new story. I hope you enjoy it, and please review so I know how you like it. There are time skips, because if not, then the story will continue meaninglessly, and you'd get bored, so keep that in mind when you are reading.**

**The twilight characters are not mine, nor are the NCIS charactors mine, sadly.**

* * *

BPOV

Very Interesting

I walked out of the elevator, on a beautiful Thursday morning, and sat at my desk ready for my day at work as there is always some crime that needs to be solved in the U.S Navy and Marine Corps.

Maybe I should explain who I am. My name is Special Agent Isabella Marie Swan, and I work for the NCIS. I am twenty three years old and moved from Santiago, Chile when I was seventeen with my parents Charlie Swan and Renee Swan and brother Emmett Swan. We moved from Chile to Forks, Washington when my father was offered the job of Chief of Police, and my mother decided to continue her painting from Forks. Thankfully, we still lived a good and comfortable life. My parents made good money; the majority coming from my mother's famous paintings, so we never went broke dealing with Emmett's insatiable appetite.

Some would ask why such a young woman would want to be a part of an association where you don't live day by day, but case by case, so I will tell you why. My father used to be a Marine, and was stationed in Washington D.C where he met his best friend, Carlisle Cullen, who became my Godfather after I was born.

When I was eleven years old, we got a call to the house that my father and Carlisle were missing, and they had been searching for them for a week with no success. We spent two long months praying that they were alright, and when an anonymous tip was told to the NCIS that they were being held Captive in Japan, we immediately jumped on a plane and was there the next day.

We stayed for two weeks, and slowly, hope started to disappear. As we gathered our things to leave, the NCIS said they had found my father and Carlisle, but weren't able to get to them as bombs were attached to their waist. If NCIS were to storm in there, the Japanese would activate the bomb, blowing up the entire street.

Hours was spent negotiating to no avail, until _one_ brave NCIS member decided to take it upon themselves to sneak in there and save both of them. I watched and listened as gun shots were fired off left and right; then everything went silent.

I thought for sure there were no survivors, but my heart almost exploded from happiness as I watched the NCIS member carry my father and Carlisle over his shoulders, bleeding from his stomach, shoulder, and leg. This brave soul saved two strangers when everyone else was giving up. Other than being badly battered and some broken bones, both hostages were okay. Who was that brave soul, you ask? That brave soul was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whom I am now a part of a team with.

I work with team leader Gibbs, along with the ever most flirtatious senior field agent Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, smarty pants and computer geek Special Agent Timothy McGee, gothic forensic scientist Abby Sciuto, and our all knowing chief medical examiner Dr. Mallard, also known as Ducky, and his assistant Palmer. All together we make up Team Gibbs…and I couldn't ask for a better team.

Naval Crime Investigation Service deals with threats against America, terrorism, and murder within the U.S Navy and Marine Corps worldwide. This is a serious business, but I knew I wanted to do this immediately when I watched Gibbs carry two very important people to me out of danger. He was my inspiration, and I owe more than I could ever give him.

"Swan, stop daydreaming and pay attention, we have a case to do." ordered Gibbs with that look that only he knows how to do. We call it "The Stare", and it puts us right in our place.

"Yes, sir." I said, and got up, threw on my NCIS Jacket, grabbed my gun and badge along with my book bag, and caught up with my team who was waiting for the elevator.

"What's our case?" McGee asked.

"We have a dead sailor who was found by a hunter in the forest; he was mummified." Gibbs answered.

"A mummified sailor you say; looks like we're stepping into a scene out of The Mummy." Tony said. We all rolled our eyes and shook our heads, walking out of the elevator like we didn't hear what he just said.

"What? The Mummy was a good movie." He explained quickly, before catching up to us. Tony was always making some type of comment about our case that dealt with a movie. Though I guess he would know about movies, since he's a man-whore.

"Hey, Tony, why do you know so many movies?" I asked smirking as I got in the back seat with McGee. He jumped into the passenger seat and Gibbs drove.

"What are you implying, Swan?" he asked as he gazed in the rearview mirror.

"Well, only you would know all of all these movies you prattle of, oh man-whorish one." I giggled as Mcgee chuckled.

"Hmmm, is this coming from somewhere out of pain, since the last date you were on consisted of barbies and an easy bake oven?" he asked slyly. I shut up and glared at him as McGee cracked up beside me.

"And why are you laughing, Probie? You've never gone on a date, seeing as you have a face only a mother could love." Tony laughed. McGee stopped laughing and glared along with me at him.

Our banter continued until we got to the crime scene. I got out slamming my door and walked to the back to get my bag out the trunk.

"Do you think she's okay?" I heard McGee ask. Aw, it's always like him to be concerned, he's so sweet like that.

"Focus McGee, we have a crime scene to investigate. I'll talk to her when I can." Tony said.

"Why you?" McGee asked. _Yeah, why you?_

"Because, dealing with an angry woman requires a big deal of sensitivity," I mentally scoffed, "clearly…not an area of expertise for you." Tony explained.

"I really don't doubt you have more experience with angry women." McGee shot back. I giggled, and grabbed their bags too before closing the trunk and started walking up to them while listening to the rest of the conversation.

"You see, now, that wasn't very sensitive was it?" Tony asked.

"The man has one serious relationship and all of a sudden he is an _expert_." I threw their bags at them and walked away, "Come on boys we have work to do."

I could hear them behind me as we approached the body near a tree, and on our latex gloves; I took out my camera to take pictures of the body, while they took pictures of the crime scene. I could see Gibbs a little ways away questioning the hunter.

I took a few pictures before lowering my camera and shaking my head, "Poor guy, he never had a chance, much like the others." I mumbled.

"The other what, Swan?" Gibbs asked. I jumped, not having heard him coming.

"The other victims, Gibbs." I said before turning around and continuing taking pictures, not wanting to earn "The Stare".

"They never do." He mumbled and walked away. I walked around and searched for evidence. I ventured out about fourty five feet away from the body, and was ready to turn around when I caught a glimpse of something under some dirt. I bent down and brushed the dirt off and found a card that looked like ID.

"Gibbs, come over here, I found something!" I yelled. I took some snap shots of the card while he was walking over to it, so he'd be able to pick it up.

We looked at the card and found the ID belonged to a U.S. Navy Lieutenant Mark Schilz.

"Bag it, Swan." He said. I took out an evidence bag and slipped the ID inside.

"Well, I don't have to guess if this is our mystery man or not." I heard Ducky say as he bent down to take a look. I walked back over to him to watch him inspect the body.

"You know, the early ancient Egyptians used to bury their dead in sand pits, where the bodies would dehydrate and create natural mummies. Later on, they would bury the dead in coffins to protect them from the wild animals, but they soon realized that the bodies would decay without the hot, dry sand of the desert. They developed a method of preserving the bodies that consisted embalming them, then wrapping them up in strips of lenin." Ducky explained.

"Ducky, I am astounded by your knowledge." I said with a big smile.

He chuckled, "Well, my dear, it comes from years of studying." He said, before turning back to the body.

I giggled and walked away to take photos around the area.

"Swan, DiNozzo, McGee, come over here, I've found something." Gibbs called from about twenty five feet away from the body. We ran towards him, and looked to what he was pointing at. On the ground was a small piece of some type of metal that had grooves in it, but that's not what made it such a vital piece of evidence. On it was dried, crusted blood that I'm sure Abby would get a kick out of figuring out.

"Take a picture of it, and then bag it." He said before walking away. DiNozzo took some shots, before I placed it in an evidence bag. We walked over to Gibbs who was talking to Ducky by the body.

"You got a time of death for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Jethro, by looking at how decayed the body is right to the bone, I'd say that it has been about eight months now." Ducky answered.

"Eight months is a long time, and hikers come here frequently, it would seem he would have been found by then." McGee commented. I nodded my head in agreement.

"...Come on, we're done here." Gibbs said. We followed him back to the car, and I saw Ducky jump into the NCIS truck that now held the body.

"What did the hunter say?" McGee asked.

"Not much to help us out. He heard there were bears around here, and came to get him one. When he was passing by the tree, he saw the body, and immediately called the police." Gibbs explained. We nodded our heads and spent the rest of the time processing the evidence.

We got out of the car and headed into the department to our area.

"Tony! I want to know who was in Lieutenant Mark Schilz's team. McGee! Find his phone records, I want to know everyone he called and was in contact with last year. Swan! Drop the evidence off to Abby, then come back and find out the Lieutenant's relationship with his team and the Navy, I want to know if he had any enemies." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, sir!" we said before dispersing. Gibbs went upstairs to fill Director Jenny Shephard in on the case.

I took the bin of evidence and headed for the elevator to Abby's floor. Before the elevator door even opened, I could hear her music booming from her lab. I walked in to see her looking through her microscope at God only knows what.

"Hey, Abs, here's the evidence." I said.

"Bella!" she yelled excitedly and crashed into me with a hug. Abby is the most affectionate one on this team.

"Abby, how are you?" I asked when she let me go.

"I'm good; I'm just looking at this bug that I found dead on my lab table. At first I thought it was a tick, but then I looked closer and I saw that it had this clamp like jaws, so I decided…"

"Abby! That's…interesting." I said with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, you know how I get when I'm investigating something unknown. Okay, this must be my evidence, and I will get _right _on it." She said with determination and started to sift through the bin.

I left Abby to her work and sat at my desk to find out anything that I could. After about fifteen minutes of snooping, I finally found a break in the case.

"What do we got?" Gibbs walked in with a coffee in his hand, and that uncanny ability to know when we have an update.

"Well, it was hard to get his records from last year, since his phone has been shut off for so long, but when I hacked into his phone plan by…"

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled with "The Stare".

"Right, sorry sir, you don't care. Um, I found that three people were called all at the exact time, and were on the phone for the same amount of time." McGee explained.

"They were having a three way conversation." Tony commented.

"Exactly! A three way conversation with a Randy Wiles, Erin Toner, and Martinez." McGee said.

"Well, I do not know about the other two, but Randy Wiles married his wife Mary, who had a daughter with Schilz. And on top of that, the Lieutenant was dishonorably discharged years ago, because he was presumed a thief of millions of dollars, which was never found." I added my information before we all turned to Tony.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "Um, well…" he cleared his throat, "Randy Wiles was Schilz's assistant and left the Navy after marrying Mary, Erin Toner was his clerk, and Martinez was the Tomcat pilot on the Navy ship he was on." Tony said.

"That's it?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded his head nervously, "McGee! Swan!, you're with me, DiNozzo, go find out what Ducky has." Gibbs ordered before walking by Tony, and popping him in the back of his head. I giggled and walked behind Gibbs with McGee following.

"Hehehe." Tony mocked me, before rolling his eyes and walking the opposite direction.

"Where are we going, Boss?" I asked.

"When I filled the director in on what was found, she knew which ship the Lieutenant was on. We're headed for the Ronald Reagan Aircraft Carrier, and lucky for us, it's right here in D.C _now_. They're going to pull out in a few days and head towards the Atlantic." Gibbs said before we walked out to the car, "McGee, you drive."

"Wait, why is he able to drive, and I am not." I asked Gibbs with my hands on my hips.

"Because, Swan, I would like to live to see tomorrow." He said, before giving me a look that was thankfully not "The Stare", and got into the passenger side.

I jumped into the backseat with a 'humph', and sat quietly, watching the scenery go by. When we arrived at the dock, my mouth fell open when I saw the beautiful ship. I always questioned why my father always missed the ship when he came to visit us in Chile, but I now understood why. She was glorious, and if didn't love my job so much, I would join the Navy, so I could travel the world on her.

"Swan, close your mouth and come on!" Gibbs smirked with a twinkle in his eye and continued to walk. I jogged to catch up with them while continuing my ogling, which I must say, I did without stumbling.

My equilibrium was a mystery to me. When in heels, or if I'm running on the job, my balance is superb, but if I'm walking on a flat surface, it suddenly wants me to have a personal relationship with the floor.

"NCIS, where's the captain?" Gibbs asked as he flashed his badge to the guard.

"He's on the top floor all the way at the end of the hallway; you can't miss it, sir." The guard said. I took a good look at him, and his chiseled jaw, muscles, blue eyes, and camouflage made my girlie bits tingle with excitement.

While walking passed him, I gave him a sexy smirk, and he winked back at me before turning back to his job.

"I saw that, and you're lucky DiNozzo isn't here." McGee said with a small chuckle. DiNozzo and I are always ragging on each other's love lives while shamelessly teasing each other. It is quite fun if I do say so myself.

"Yes, but DiNozzo will never know, right McGee?" I asked slyly with a wink.

He chuckled, "Yes, ma'am.", he shook his head, "You're going to be the death of some lucky man one day, my Chilean friend."

I giggled and nodded my head. _Hopefully, death by rough, hot sex._

We walked through the halls until we heard a gunshot. We immediately took out our guns and ran down the hall and around the corner to where we heard it being fired. We stopped by the door and got ready to burst in.

"NCIS, open up!" Gibbs yelled. There was no answer, so Gibbs gave the sign to McGee to kick in the door. Once the door was opened we rushed through with our guns cocked and looked to see the body was on the floor, bleeding from the head.

"Clear." McGee said after checking the closet. I put my fingers on the pulse point to see that he was dead, and looked at his ID.

"It's Erin Toner." I said and stared at Gibbs with the same expression of shock. _This case has just gotten interesting._

We rushed back to our desks to dig up any information we could find.

"McGee, find me Randy Wiles and Martinez. I want to know where they are, and where they have been for the last year!" Gibbs ordered.

"Okay, boss." McGee said and immediately started typing on his computer. Gibbs ran upstairs and into the director's office. After about five minutes we could hear yelling, and Gibbs came back out looking royally pissed.

I sat down at my computer and had an idea to look in the system to see who Erin Toner was working for for the last year. I searched and found what I was looking for.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"It leaked into the news that the Lieutenant was found in the forest, and now the FBI knows and I'm sure we'll be getting a call from them soon." Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"When was it announced." I asked.

"Around eleven thirty." He answered. Booyah! _Oh crap, I have been around my big brother for too long._

"Gibbs, Erin Toner has been working under Lieutenant John Sanders, who has just been reported to have gone missing without signing out, two minutes after Erin Toner supposedly shot himself." I said.

"Find him, DiNozzo! I don't care how you do it, but find him...Good job, Swan." Gibbs said with a nod. I felt my heart swell, I love when he praises me.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I found something, and you'll want to come see this!" Abby came bouncing in and dragged Gibbs with her.

I chuckled, "She is like the energizer mouse." I said staring after them. I turned my head to see McGee and Tony looking at me, "What?"

"Bunny…energizer bunny." Tony said slowly. I rolled my eyes and sighed before turning back to my computer.

"Hey, come here you guys, I've found something." McGee said. Tony and I ran over to the flat screen, so McGee could put up whatever he found on the TV.

One ID popped up with a young man in uniform; the name was Ian Martinez, only one of our suspects.

"Ian Martinez dropped out of the Navy around Schilz's disappearance, and has completely dropped off radar until I found out reports about him and Schilz being blatant enemies, so I thought about what an enemy would do to someone else who has gone missing, and I found that the Lieutenant has payments and bills. And since it is virtually impossible for a dead guy to spend money, I compared the handwriting of Martinez before the murder and after, and they match. Martinez has been using the Lieutenant's identity. The bad part is that _that is not _how Martinez really looks like; he changed his appearance with computer software that the FBI uses for the witness protection program. When the Navy found out, they made a description of how he looked like, but that's it." McGee explained with a big smile.

I giggled, "That was a very long explanation, but good job McGee." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I found something too." Tony whined.

"What?" I challenged.

"Well, I looked up Randy Wiles and couldn't find him at all. But then I looked up Mary, and saw that she has been buying very expensive things for a while, which is weird since both of them are unemployed. The thing is the expensive items are bought weeks apart, and always from a different country or state. Here's a list that has been bought so far. I guess we know where those millions went." Tony said smugly and turned his cheek to have a kiss.

I got on tippy toes and brought my lips close to his cheek and right when I was about to kiss him, I popped him in the back of the head with Gibbs adding his own smack as he walked in our area.

I laughed at Tony's astonished face, "I am not putting my lips anywhere near your face, my man-whorish friend. Good job, though!" I said and turned towards Gibbs, "What did Abby find?"

"She looked at the medal piece I found and it turned out to be a piece of a gulf club. Combine that with the blunt forces Ducky found on the victim's head and you'll find that our victim was beaten to death by a golf club." He explained.

"A gulf club?" I asked. Gibbs nodded his head, "Hmm, I thought before that it didn't matter, but now I know better. Lieutenant John Sanders was a part of a Gulf Club." I said.

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"Orange Valley Gulf Club." I recited the name.

"Orange Valley is a very prestigious Club, and it's not big. You've got to be invited just to able to join, or be stinkin' rich to even gulf there without being _in_ the club." Tony said.

"Get me the address, Bella, along with a list of who is a part of that club. McGee, DiNozzo, update me." Gibbs ordered. I went back to my computer to get the list and address while they filled Gibbs in on what they found.

"I've got it, Gibbs." I said.

"Swan, DiNozzo, you're with me. McGee, find those people, especially the missing Lieutenant. When we come back, I want you to draw Martinez using the description, Swan." He ordered.

We walked into the Club and were immediately stopped by a security guard.

"NCIS, we have some questions for the owner and the members." Gibbs showed his badge. The security guard pointed us to the owner's office before standing by the door again.

"You two question the members, I'll question the owner." Tony and I nodded our heads and split up to cover ground.

I approached a man around his forties while DiNozzo flirted with a young woman, who was obviously not interested, with a huge diamond wedding ring on her finger. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the man.

"Hello, I am Special Agent Swan," I pulled out my badge to show along with my ID and a pad of paper with a pencil to write the answers down, "I'm here to question you about a Lieutenant John Sanders."

"My, my, what is a little lady like you doing with a gun like that?" he asked slyly. I looked down to see the side of my NCIS jacket was stuck behind my gun belt. I put it back in place before turning back to the man.

"What's your name." I asked.

"William Jenson." He answered.

"Did you know Lieutenant John Sanders?"

"Not really, he wasn't much of a talker, and always has this mean look on his face. He was more of a loner, which added to the awkwardness when he would show up at our get togethers."

"Did he ever fight with anyone here?"

"Fight? Not with fists, but he got in a few verbal fights before, which he deserved. He doesn't belong here, never has, never will." He said with a far away scowl.

"What do you have against him?" I asked curiously, "Is it just because he's not rich like you?"

"No, that's not it. I don't like him, because he made it perfectly clear that he hated all of us. We all received hate letters from him that said exactly how he felt about each and every one of us. _That's_ why I don't like him, and if you ask everyone else, they'll tell you the same damn thing."

I nodded my head and finished writing, "Thank you." I said and walked away when he nodded.

I questioned a few other people, but the man was right, everyone had the same thing to say about him. I saw Gibbs standing by the door waiting, and walked over to him.

"Okay, I'm finished." I told him, but he didn't even look at me. I turned around to see what he was staring at, and low and behold, he was looking at DiNozzo flirting with the same woman who wore the same look of disgust on her face.

"DiNozzo, let's go!" Gibbs yelled. Tony came running over to us, and unfortunately for him, Gibbs gave him "The Stare". I saw Tony visibly shrink back, and I shook my head and chuckled as we walked out of the club.

"What? I realized I met her at her husband's memorial service." Tony defended himself.

"Do you even know her husband?" I asked incredulously.

"No." he said.

"So what'd you say at the service? 'I was passing by, dug the music, and decided to drop in'?" Gibbs asked. I giggled and got into the car with a dumfounded Tony. By the time we got back to the department it was six thirty.

"Okay, everyone, go home and rest up, we have a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said and sat at his desk. McGee and I grabbed our stuff and left while Tony gathered his things slowly as usual.

"See you later, Bells." McGee said while getting into his car.

"Bye." I said and watched as he drove away. I was about to get in the car myself before I realized I didn't have my keys on me. I walked back into the department to see Tony walking away from his desk to leave, and Gibbs was gone.

"Missed me?" Tony asked.

"Like Herpes." I said and grabbed my keys that were sitting on my desk. Gibbs and Abby joined us at the elevator while we waited.

"I saw the drawing you made of Martinez; the eyes need to be bigger." Tony suggested.

"The eyes are fine, the nose needs to be bigger." I replied and turned to him as a challenge which he gladly accepted.

"Fine, I'll put out an APB for Pinocchio."

"Welcome to my world, Abby." Gibbs said. Tony and I argued back and forth about my drawing all the way to our cars.

"How can you tell me how to draw, DiNozzo, I'm the one who knows how to draw by profile." I yelled.

"Please Bella, Bubbles could draw better by profile!" he yelled back.

"Swan! DiNozzo! Go home, now!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, sir." We said together. I got into my Infiniti G37 Coupe and drove away to my house that I shared with my best friend.

I saw that her car was in the driveway and I jumped out, excited to hear about her day. I walked into our cabin like house to see her sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap.

"Hey, Ali!" I said.

"Bella!" she squealed, jumped off the couch and crashed into me. She squeezed me with everything she had and I soon found myself becoming light headed.

"Losing…air." I wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry! How was your day?" she asked as she let me go. I followed her over to the couch where she sat down.

"It was good. Well, sort of, since we do have a case, but it was still pretty good. How was yours?" I asked as I took off my gun holster and laid it on the coffee table.

"Exciting as usual, and I came up with a new theme for my line!" she squealed. Alice is a clothes designer whose clothes were taking over the designing industry.

She sells her designs to other designers who pay top dollar for her work, and thankfully, she is credited for what she does. I call her my house wife, because she works from home and usually is the one to clean. I make sure she stays ten feet away from the kitchen; we don't need another fire incident.

"Oh, Bella! We're going to Forks, because my brother is moving here to D.C, but we're welcoming him back from Chicago, so now you can finally meet him!"

Alice's brother was the emphasis Edward Cullen, whom I only saw pictures of, but never met. Though, Carlisle is my Godfather, and I consider Esme my Godmother, I've never met him, since he decided to stay with Esme's aunt back in Chicago to fulfill his dream of being a doctor. Apparently, medical school there is superb, and he didn't want to miss out.

"So, I am finally going to meet him?" I asked.

"Yes, and call Emmett and Rose to see if they can make it! We can make this a family affair! This will be good, we haven't been home in a while." She mumbled softly.

My big brother married my new sister-in-law a few months ago, and I could not be anymore happier for them. Rosalie is great, and I could not ask for a better sister, plus she makes my brother happy which earns her brownie points. They were meant to be together. His huge, muscular body, brown hair, dimples, and chocolate brown eyes are a perfect contrast with her tall, model like figure, blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

"I know, Ali, but things can change, now. Our lives are finally set in cement, and we can finally be on cruise control." I said. We giggled and decided to order a pizza, since I didn't feel like cooking.

When the box arrived I set it on the kitchen table and opened it, waiting for Alice to get the parmesan out of the cupboard, so I could pour it on.

"Ugh, Bells, can you reach this?" Alice said exasperatedly. I got on my tippy toes and got it out.

"Man, you are short, Alice." I said.

"Hey, you're only an inch taller than me!" she said and a 'humph'. It's true, though, this little pixie was 4'12'', and I was only 5'0''.

"Yeah, but my height is expected. I'm Chilean, what are you?" I asked condescendingly.

"Well, my ancestors come from England, so that makes me English!"

"Yes, and many of the English woman are tall models, are they not?" I patronized.

"Shut up." She giggled and I joined in. I bit into my pizza and immediately spit it out.

"Batmak!" I cursed in Turkish, as my mouth continued to burn from how hot the pizza was.

"First of all, I keep reminding you to blow on the pizza first, and second, how many languages do you know again?" Alice asked.

"Many, but I am not totally fluent in them, though I can hold up a conversation. And if need be, I could always use the translator I carry." I said. That thing cost me thousands, but it was immaculate.

We talked while we ate, and after we were through, I cleaned the dishes while she dried.

"I'm going to bed early, since I am going to have a long day tomorrow. I'll probably forget, so you might want to call Emmett and tell him of the plans." I said and kissed her cheek goodnight.

"Night, Bells, and I'll do that now, actually." Alice said.

I took myself a long shower, and washed my hair, figuring that I would soon get a haircut, since it was almost past my waist, and I like to keep it at my lower back. I threw on my tank top and boy shorts, and climbed into bed, dreaming about the family and friends I left behind in Chile like I usually do.

I walked into the department with McGee and sat down at my desk.

"Oh, Swan, look we match!" Tony said in a horrible country accent. I looked up to see that we did indeed match, right down to the NCIS hat, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me Gibbs slap you." I said.

"Is that what it's being called now?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Um..n-no, sir, I just…" I stuttered.

"Mmhmm, get to work." He ordered softly.

"Yes, sir." I said, and immediately started my search. We worked furiously for an hour, before I made a break through.

"I've got something, Gibbs!" I said and put it on the TV. I'm not as computer savvy as McGee, but I could hold my own.

"Well, upon the discovery that Mary has been buying expensive things, I looked at the lists of what she was buying and I saw a connection between all of them. These are antique furniture that is being bought, and they all range between one million and ten million. The best part is that they are all furniture of Princess Diana, _meaning_ they are traveling to each state and country that sells these artifacts." I explained.

"Get me a list of the states and countries they have been to and the rest they have to travel to get the furniture." Gibbs said.

"Already done, sir." I put the list on the plasma, "This list to the right is of the countries and states they have been to, the one on the left is the rest of the countries they have to go to."

"Okay, let's…"

"Wait, I have more! The artifacts for some odd reason are going in order of size, biggest to smallest. McGee, what was their last purchase?" I asked.

"Um…their last one was a full length mirror." He answered.

"Okay, here are the pictures of the furniture from the rest of the list. All we have to do is figure out which one is the next largest, and beat them there." I said after I put the pictures up on the screen.

"Well, it's obvious that the dining table chair would be next." Tony said.

"No, I think it would be the armoire." McGee said.

"You both are wrong; it would be the jewelry box that's next." Abby said from behind us. We turned to her and cocked our heads.

"Why do you think that, Abs?" I asked.

"Well, Ducky was autopsying Erin Turner, and he almost closed him up when he rechecked his photos, and found something in Erin's waste. They were rare blood diamonds. Diamonds that are only found in two places. One, in the mines of South Africa and two…on Princess Diana's jewelry box. I think Erin was trying to swallow the diamonds, because he knew they were coming for them next, which means Erin Turner was murdered." Abby explained.

"But we checked Erin's room and there was no music box, nor were there diamonds." McGee said.

"Which means the murderer has them, and he is probably going off to either keep the box for himself, which is not likely, or he is going to sell it…to Randy and Mary." Gibbs said.

"How are we going to find them?" Tony asked.

"You know what? I am getting this gut feeling that Randy and Mary don't know about the diamonds yet. I think they are going to keep this pattern and the one with the jewelry is going to find them there and offer them a deal. I think the Lieutenant is the one that has the box." I said.

"Hmm, that maybe, but how are we going to be sure." McGee asked.

"Well, for _one_, I learned from Gibbs to follow your gut, and two, I looked at the Navy reports again and it still says that he is missing. Gibbs, permission to go back to the carrier and look through Lieutenant John Sander's office and sleeping quarters." I asked.

"Permission granted, take DiNozzo with you." he said and nodded. DiNozzo and I grabbed our gear and headed out.

We walked into Lieutenant's office which was cluttered.

"Okay, let's get to snooping." Tony said. We worked diligently and swiftly for a couple hours, and were about to head over to his bunk until I found something.

"Tony, come and look at this." I said with a big smile on my face. He gazed at it, we turned to each other and nodded our heads. _Eureka!_

"GIBBS! GIBB! GIBBS! GIBBS!" we came out of the elevator yelling.

"What? What? What?" he asked.

"You're missing a what." I said and he gave me "The Stare", "Okay, I am going to make this short and sweet. Let's grab our things and head to Moscow, Idaho, that's where they are going to meet up and make a deal." I said and gave Gibbs the papers that had the whole plan written out from the Lieutenant's office.

"Good job, Swan, DiNozzo. Let's roll!" he said. We grabbed our guns and badges and were off to shut this case.

Six hours later, we were in Moscow, and a street away from the Warehouse where the deal would go down. The rest of the cops were in different positions around the area.

"I say we go into the warehouse early and find a hiding place, so we can bust their asses." Tony suggested.

"And that is why you are usually not the one who comes up with the plans." McGee said.

"Look, we know the time that is going to happen. Let's wait, and when the deal is about to happen, that is when we bust them." I said.

"That's the simpler one, plus we only have ten more minutes. We'll go with Swan's plan." Gibbs said.

"Yes! Their ass is mulch!" I said. Tony turned around in the front seat to shake his head at me.

"Grass, Swan…their ass is grass." He said.

"Damn, those English idioms." I mumbled.

We waited for the remainder of the ten minutes, before starting the car and driving up to the warehouse.

"Everyone in position." Gibbs said into the microphone on his lapel to the rest of the cops to get them ready.

We got out of the car, took out our guns and slowly walked around the back of the warehouse. As we got closer, we could hear mumbling, and continued until we could hear the conversation.

"I didn't expect you to bring Martinez with you." I heard Mary say.

"Well, it was his idea to blame all of it on Schilz when I killed him, after all, he was just a stooge." I heard a man say, assuming it to be the Lieutenant.

"You got the rest of the money?" I heard another man ask, probably Martinez.

"You got the box?" another voice said that belonged to Randy.

"We'll put both of them on the ground, then at the same time, we cross slowly to the opposite sides, grab our stuff and then we'll be on our merry way, agreed?" Mary asked. Nothing was said, I'm guessing they nodded their heads.

"On my count we'll interfere." Gibbs whispered, "One, two, three."

"NCIS! Drop you weapons!" we jumped from around the corner. They all turned towards us, took out guns, and started to shoot.

Mcgee and I were around the corner shooting at them, while Gibbs and DiNozzo jumped behind these stacks of boxes for protections. I aimed at Mary and shot her, she went down bleeding from her side.

"MARY!" Randy yelled. He was totally distracted and I saw him soon go down right with Mary. He obviously didn't know the importance of not losing focus during a shoot out.

The Lieutenant and Martinez grabbed the box and started to make a run for it while shooting as us. Gibbs started after then and shot, getting Martinez right in the head, and he fell in a heap, dropping the box on the ground. The Lieutenant bent down to get it, but I wasn't going to allow that. I shot his hand that was about to touch the box.

"AHHHH!" he yelled and looked up to see my smirk, "You bitch!" he yelled. I kicked his gun away from him and pointed mine at his face.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Mark Schilz and theft of Navy money." Gibbs said and turned him over onto his stomach to handcuff him before getting him up. We walked to the front of the warehouse to see a cop car ready and waiting for him.

We got back in the car, breathing heavily and got ready for the six hour drive back.

"That was a good job, team." Gibbs said. Gibbs was a man of little compliments, but they meant the world to us.

Six hours and twenty minutes later, I was at home relaxing. Well, trying to relax, but my best pixie friend, kept chatting about how excited she was for me to meet her brother.

"Pixie, I love you, but it was a long day today. I was shot at, and all I want to do is take a shower, so I can go to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow to fill out the mounds of paperwork, but I'll make it back, so we can head up to Forks. Good Night." I said, kissed her cheek and started to leave.

"Okay, good night. And remember to pack, so you don't have to do it when you get home tomorrow." She said. I nodded my head and waved my hand dismissively while walking up the stairs to my room.

I packed a bag, took a quick shower, and was dead to the world in under a half hour.

I got up around eight, because we usually didn't come into work on weekends, since there is an NCIS team that does that, but paperwork has to be done the day of the finished case or the dare after. After throwing on my NCIS t-shirt, jeans, gun holster (which is policy that you never go without your gun), and my NCIS jacket, I was off to work to do paperwork.

I was done at five o'clock and was more than ready to go.

"I'll see you all on Wednesday." I said to McGee and Tony, since Gibbs left already. That man has the weird ability to fly through paperwork. They grumbled a goodbye, not wanting to be there anymore as I walked away.

I drove up to the house, and jumped in the passenger seat. I had called Alice and told her I was ready, and she had promised that she would be outside, ready to drive.

Seventeen hours, two hundred and ninety seven songs, and five bathroom breaks later, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway to their woodsy house. I guess this is where Alice got her liking for living in Cabin like houses, because that is exactly how this one was like. This was their new house that I hadn't seen yet, but their previous one was Cabin like too, so the tradition continues.

I saw that my parent's car was also in the driveway, so I knew they would be here to meet Edward who was probably here already. We grabbed our bags and headed for the front door, not having to knock as Alice already had a key.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" Alice yelled.

"ALICE! BELLA!" We heard two women scream. Two women that could only be our mothers. Esme tackled Alice as my mother tackled me.

"Oh, Bella, I have miss you, baby. Look at you, you are so beautiful!" She squealed.

"Hola, mommy, how are you?" I giggled. She squealed and kissed both my cheeks before stepping aside so I could greet my father.

"Hi, daddy." I said with a soft smile. He chuckled before opening his arms, knowing exactly what I really wanted to do. I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and twirled me as I laughed and giggled. _I am a total daddy's girl, and I love it._

He put me down and kissed my cheeks, "How are you, baby girl?" he asked.

"I'm good...tired, but good." I said. I heard two throats clear and I turned around to see my Godparents with their arms open. I smiled and wrapped my arms around both their necks to make a group hug.

"My, my, who is this woman in front of us?" Esme asked when we pulled apart.

"Don't even try it you guys, I look the same. All that has changed is my hair length." I said. We laughed, and walked the rest of the way into the living room, where I smelt the most delicious aroma.

"What is that smell?" I asked.

"That is the surprise dinner your mother and I are cooking, Bella." Esme said, "So, don't even think about going in there and trying to taste test. You're just as bad as Emmett." We all laughed. That is quite true; I had gotten into the habit of trying to taste the food while it was being cooked.

"Is Edward here?" Alice asked as she vibrated with excitement.

"He is here, but he is upstairs sleeping, so do not bother him. By the way, he brought a friend with him, who is moving to D.C also. Apparently, they had a job offering at the same hospital for a Pediatrician, so his friend took the job which means you and Bella will have to share a bedroom." Esme said as we relaxed in the living room.

"When are Emmett and Rose going to be here?" I asked as I laid my gun holster and my badge on the coffee table not liking how it felt to sit on it on a couch.

"They should arrive relatively in another hour, since they couldn't close the shop early. Oh, Bella, you know I hate seeing you with that thing." My mother said.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure I need it...not that I mind going old school with just a night stick, it's just I don't want a bullet in my ass or anything." I said. We laughed, but my mother did reprimand me for my language. Emmett and Rosalie owned their own Mechanic shop that not only fixed luxury cars and regular cars, but also those antique cars, which made them well known.

"Okay, girls, go get ready. By the time you are dressed, Emmett and Rose should be here, and Edward and his friend should be awake." Esme said before she and my mother went back to the kitchen, leaving our fathers in the living to talk.

Alice and I went upstairs to our room, but she would use the bathroom in there, while I used my Godparent's bathroom to get ready in. I took a shower, letting my muscles relax and used my favorite strawberry body wash and shampoo, before I got out to finish getting ready. I blew dry my hair, which was a pain, since it was so long, and curled it which only added on to the sheer frustration I was having with my hair.

Finally, after my hair was in shiny, soft curls, and I had brushed my teeth, I put on my black and gold status print halter, white skinny jeans, and black heels. I put on natural make up with some lip gloss, and I was finally done.

"Bella, they're all downstairs, are you ready?" Alice asked. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door.

"Yes, I'm ready, and you look beautiful in that outfit." I complimented.

"As do you, shall we?" she asked as she offered me her arm.

"We shall." I said and took it. We descended the stairs and immediately Alice ran to a tall man and jumped in his arms, but my attention was on my idiotic big brother who was playing with my gun that was out of its holster!

"Emmett McCarty Swan, you put down my gun right this instant!" I yelled causing everyone to stop their hugs and greetings and turn to Emmett and me.

"Oh, shit!" he dropped it on the floor in surprise.

"Language!" Esme and my mother yelled.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I picked my gun off the floor, "Have you lost your mind! I have told you _before _not to play with my gun, and the next time you do it, I am going to _smack_ the shine off your forehead, do you understand me?" I asked in a calm voice that freaked Emmett out more than my yelling did.

"Ye-yes, ma-ma'am." He stuttered. I nodded my head before I put my gun back in its holster.

"Now, come over here and give me a hug." I said with a smile on my face. His booming laugh echoed in the house as he twirled me around, and I squealed and begged him to put me down.

He did so and stuck his meaty index fingers in both my dimples, "How are you, baby sis?" he asked with a full on American accent. I decided to keep my Spanish accent to remind me where I came from, though it is not thick anymore.

"I am doing well, now move so I can hug my sister!" I squealed and ran over to Rose. We hugged tightly before stepping away to look at each other.

"Bella, you are beautiful!" she said.

"And you are looking glorious as ever." I teased causing us to giggle. I heard throats clear behind us, so I turned around to meet the new guest. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the her brother and his friend.

"Bella, this is my big brother, Edward. Edward, meet my best friend/God sister Bella." I looked up to see the most handsome man I have ever seen.

Dr. Edward Cullen had beautiful, unruly, bronze colored hair that he got from Esme. His eyes were those of his father; a magnificent shade of emerald green that made my heart melt. I could see through his outfit that he was well built with defined muscles, but he was not as muscular as Emmett...no, he was perfect.

He held out his hand for me to shake and I grabbed it, feeling this sudden shock of electricity. I didn't know what it was, so I ignored it, but it looked like Edward felt it too.

"Bella." He murmured as he softly shook my hand.

"Edward." I said with a soft smile, loving the way our names rolled off our tongues. He let my hand go before I got too lost in the feeling.

"Bella, may I ask why such a beautiful girl would own a gun?" he said and lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow. _Oh, how I loved when men took care of themselves._

I turned to Alice, "You never told him?" I asked her.

"No?" she answered, but it sounded more like a question. I gave her a look that said we would definitely be talking about this later. We all walked into the living room and relaxed into chairs and sofas.

"Well, Dr. Edward Cullen, meet my sister Special Agent Isabella Swan." my brother answered for me. He had that look in his eyes that I knew too well. He was trying to intimidate Edward by not only his body size, but my job as well.

"Special Agent?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I work for the NCIS." I answered.

"Ah, and do you shoot that gun often?" he asked.

"No, I just look at it while I'm being shot at." I said with a straight face causing everyone to laugh.

"Did I mention Bella has quite a witty attitude?" Alice asked Edward with a smile on her face and a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"No, but you did say she was your God sister, does that make her mine's as well?" he asked with an emotion in his eyes that looked like fear.

"No, because Alice was christened as her God sister in church when I was christened as her Godfather." Carlisle answered.

In an instant I saw the fear turn in to hope as Edward gazed at me from across the living room. At the same time, I heard a growl coming from none other than my very overprotective brother and trigger happy father.

_This would be an interesting get together indeed._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I am begging you to review to me if you like the story or not, because I am having an if-y feeling myself if I'm going to continue it, but if you say you want me to, then I will. If I do continue, then the cases will get better, it's my first time writing about a crime cases and I'm not sure as to how to go about it, but as I learn more, they be better. Thank You!**

**"Batmak": "Shit" **in Turkish


End file.
